


Promise, Promise

by Imagineurfaves



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Chair Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing It Better, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Promises, Reader Is Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: While you were out surveying unknown land with a small troop of heroes, you were ambushed by a group of ruffians. As the lead tactician, you did a fine job at coming up with a spontaneous strategy to push back against the assailants, and everyone got out of the fight unharmed...except for (F/C).





	Promise, Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Fire Emblem Heroes, the perfect place for self-insert content. Instead of writing about a specific character, I wrote it so that you can imagine your own fave hero. 
> 
> Btw, Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !

You rushed an injured (F/C) down on a wooden chair in your shared room, and gathered any medical supply you could get your hands on - bandages and gauze, salves, disinfectant, anything. You realize that you're _probably_ overreacting. He only sustained minor cuts and bruises, but you're still extremely worried for his well-being.

 

"(Y/N), (Y/N), I promise you, I'm fine! I am much stronger than you think." He chuckles, slightly wincing through the twinge of pain his laughter brings. 

 

"I know, but you're not immortal. Here, just...let me." You say through a concerned whisper as you plant yourself in a chair across from him, close enough so that your knees touch. You work your way around his torso and arms, carefully removing his armor and clothes, eventually revealing his bare upper body, its entirety littered with shallow cuts and bruises. Your heart aches looking at him. While you know that you two make a perfect team, both of your strengths combined along with your tactics, you still can't help but worry. Worry that you might make a miscalculation. Worry that you underestimate your enemy. Worry that it'll lead to the army's defeat - or worse - someone's death. Namely, _his de--_.

 

No.

 

You can't bear to say it, but the possibility always lingers in the back of your mind. 

 

"I-is there something wrong, (Y/N)? You've been staring for a while...did those ruffians get me badly? Or...are you just admiring my physique...?" For a second, (F/C) genuinely looked worried, but that goofy grin of his quickly replaced it. You snap back into the moment, taking a second to process what he said, then, giggling as you look away to gather up your supplies, a slight blush creeping on your face. (F/C) must have sensed that you were feeling anxious, because just like that, he washed all of your worries away. 

 

"I was actually worried about you, ya big dork..." You pick up a damp washcloth and started to clean away the dried blood on his skin, (F/C) wincing underneath the cold sensation in between giggles of his own. 

"But...I will admit, you do look more...rugged." You smile at him, and he gives you a reassuring grin back, saying without words that everything will be fine. 

 

You continue along his body, fingers ghosting over his cuts and bruises, trying to be as gentle as you can be. He flinches slightly as you apply more pressure on the deeper cuts, and you can see the muscles on his pecs and stomach twitch as he deeply inhales and exhales. You feel guilty for still making him feel pain when you're trying to save him, so you opt for a traditional method when treating his bruises - by kissing them. You lightly tease his flushed skin with kisses, making sure not to put too much pressure, and he slightly arches his back, leaning into your touch and almost begging for more. But, you stop before getting carried away. You still have actual work to do. 

 

Finally, after you clean his cuts, you apply disinfectant, ointment, and then finish bandaging him up.

At least, his upper body is bandaged.

(F/C) takes notice at the torn fabric of his pants and slight bleeding on his thighs and knees, and his eyes widen in realization. 

 

"Oh...! Um, don't...don't worry about patching that up. I can manage on my own...Y-you've already done enough for me, darling." He's sincere in his words, but you don't need to be a tactician to tell that he's thinking of where this could lead to. 

"C'mon...if anything, it's the least I can do." You want to indulge him, but there's sincerity in your voice too. His safety and well-being if your first priority, but, who's to say that you can't have a little fun. 

"Ah! W-well, if you insist..." (F/C)'s eyes look down as he lifts his hips, allowing you to take off the rest of his armor and pants, stopping just at his underwear. 

 

You kneel down to get a better look at (F/C)'s scrapes with your head in between his legs, and repeat your actions from before, this time with the occasional low moan and sigh coming from (F/C). Once again, you clean and then apply the disinfectant and ointment to this thighs, knees, and calves, this time in a bit more of a sensual manner. You apply just a bit more pressure on his legs than you did to his upper body - still making sure that you don't hurt him - and allow your fingertips to linger on his skin for a couple seconds longer. (F/C) grips at the seat of the chair, anticipating your next move, but you keep him on edge as you, against his expectations, stand back up when you finish bandaging him up. 

 

"Aren't...you going to kiss my bruises? Er, you know, to make sure I'm alright?" There's a slight pout to his voice, and he tries to study your face, attempting to determine your mood. You lightly giggle as you lean over to inspect his upper body again, double-checking to make sure that you've treated every cut. 

"Work first, then we can enjoy ourselves. Besides, even without kissing your bruises, you still feel better, right?" You say softly in a tone that's an odd mix of teasing and concern, looking up at (F/C), faces only inches apart. 

"Well, of course...Thanks to you, I feel like a completely new man! But...you know that I love your kisses...Especially...Here..." (F/C) closes the gap between you two, placing a chaste kiss on your lips. The two of you giggle on each others lips, and you take the incentive to lock your lips with his, taking it one step further than him. (F/C) places his hands around your hips, guiding them towards his groin. 

 

He breaks the kiss, and whispers softly on your lips. “Here, sit for a bit. You’ve already done far more than enough work...In fact...Please, allow me to thank you...”

You smile and sigh, buttoning off your bottoms and underwear before he helps you slide them off your body. “The best thank-you gift I could get is knowing that you’re healthy and happy, but...I don’t mind this, either.” You say as you sit on his lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, and burrowing your head into his neck.

“(Y/N), (Y/N)...you have no idea how much gratitude I have for you...this is the least I can do.” (F/C) says, reflecting your words from before, and kisses the side of your head as he gently bucks his already hard cock along your entrance, his underwear restraining him from going all the way in. (F/C) knows that he’s ready, but he wants to make sure that you’re ready too, and he slinks his hand towards your vagina, rubbing up and down your slit, playing with your clit, then moving down to massage your folds, repeating the action a couple times.

It doesn’t take long for you to get wet under his strong fingers, and you start to grind on them. (F/C) understands that this means you want just a bit more, and adds two fingers into your slick pussy. He starts by pumping, then scissoring your hole, pressing his fingers hard against your walls, but just stopping short of hitting your g-spot. You whine against his shoulder, and hump his fingers, coaxing him to go all the way.

 

“Ready?” (F/C) asks as he laughs against the side of your head, amused by your eagerness.

“More than ever...” you moan back, bringing your head up to look at him. (F/C)’s eyes brighten as you look directly at him, and you can feel his love for you emanating from him. Normally you’d look away from embarrassment, but you maintain the eye contact under heavily lidded eyes, hoping that (F/C) feels the same amount of love you have for him.

 

You lift up your hips to allow (F/C) to take off his underwear, the only barrier between you two, and his hard cock pops up from underneath you, immediately rubbing against your clit. You breath in deeply as (F/C) guides his cock into your wet vagina, and exhale as you slide down him, quickly grinding as he enters you all the way. (F/C) bites his lower lip as he bucks his hips up to meet yours, and wraps his arms around you, keeping you as close to his chest as he can.

It’s a slow and gentle sex, nothing too crazy. (F/C) ruts inside of you, only pulling out slightly, and then sliding back into the same spot, wanting to stay inside you for as long as possible. You grind against him for just a little more friction, but you’re satisfied with just the feeling of (F/C) completely filling your pussy with his thick cock. 

(F/C) brings his face closer to yours, planting a chaste kiss on your lips as if asking for your permission. You eagerly kiss him back, and he deepens the kiss, tongues sliding into the other’s mouth. The kiss is passionate, but still gentle. Your tongues dancing around, exploring the others mouth as lips move in tandem. As the kiss gets deeper and faster, (F/C) brings one hand down to play with your clit, and thrusts his cock a bit harder into you.

You break the kiss, moaning (F/C)’s name on his lips with every thrust and flick over your clit. You want to properly ride him, but a strong hand grips your hips, forcing you to stay in place as he gently fucks into you. This is your reward, after all. But, it’s hard not to move at least a little bit from all the pleasure you’re receiving, so you turn to squirming your hips along his thick cock, garnering a satisfying amount of friction for both of you.

(F/C) buries his face into your neck, hot breath and long licks tickling it as he whispers your name. You arch your back, breasts squishing against his chest from underneath your top, and moan along with him as you reach your climax, your voices quickly matching in pitch.

 

“(F-F/C)...(F/C), please, please, promise me that you’ll never leave me...p-promise that you’ll never...ah!...n-never die on me...!”Losing yourself in the ecstasy of the moment, you don’t think about how this could potentially ruin the mood, you just want his reassurance that he’ll stay safe, that he wont die on the battlefield.

“Ngh...(Y/N)...you have my word...a-as long as the sun rises, as long as the tides move, I...haah!..(Y-Y/N), I promise to stay by your side...to n-never, ever leave you alone...(Y-YN)...(Y/N)...!!” (F/C) ejaculates in you with a hard thrust, quickly bringing one hand up to hold you close to his body again while the other presses onto your clit as hard as he can. You’re quickly driven over the edge soon after, whimpering his name as your walls clench around him, and you ride out your orgasm on his sensitive cock, which elicits a drawn out moan from (F/C).

 

You lean into each other for a while, arms wrapped tightly around shoulders and waists, and heads buried into necks, collecting yourselves from your climax. Finally, (F/C) speaks up, bringing his head up.

“I know how worried you get about this topic...and I want to quell your anxiety... I meant every single word I said, (Y/N)...I pledge my word, to the highest power that exists, to stay by your side forever. I’m determined to never leave you, and no war, no enemy, no wound, is ever, ever going go separate me from you, (Y/N). I promise you now, and a thousand times over.”

You lift your head up to look at him, and you’re speechless, only capable of laughing sincerely at his small speech. Tears form in your eyes, enough for a few to fall down your checks, and (F/C) immediately cups your face, kissing away your tears, brushing away the any he missed with his thumb.

“(F/C)...That’s all I ever need to hear...Thank you, so, so much.” You say in between giggles, looking at him with the same amount of love and sincerity to equate his.

“You’re absolutely welcome, (Y/N). Just know that I’d do any—ARGH!!” He leans into you, gripping his right side with his left arm. 

“(F/C)!! Gods, I almost forgot you were injured, h-here.” His dick slides out of you as you stand up, and almost immediately you miss the feeling, but decide that you two can get back to that later. Right now, (F/C) needs some genuine rest. You make your way to your shared bed, and he gets comfortable under the covers, remarking on how he's the luckiest man alive to be with you. You giggle and follow right after him, positioning yourself so that he can rest on your chest.

 

With (F/C)’s head pillowed on your breasts and his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, you stroke his hair and trade “I love you’s” until he falls asleep. You suddenly remember all the other work that you have to do - you are the head tactician after all - but quickly push that aside, and decide to join him in his sleep. A promise is a promise, and as (F/C) promised to not leave your side, you promise not to leave his.


End file.
